Love Is Not Blind
by A11y50n
Summary: There's something different about Kurt and he's not too sure how Jane will react. She surprises him as usual.


Love Is Not Blind

Bethany 16 yrs old

Ella 14 yrs old

Morgan 13 yrs old

Maddie and Kenzie 10 yrs old

Casey 8 yrs old

" _Hey Jane, I have an unavoidable meeting. I think it's better if we order take out tonight. Can you deal with that? Anything is fine with me. Thanks. See you soon. I just hope you like what you see…"_

Jane was confused, Kurt didn't say anything about a meeting, he was acting weird all day though, and she hoped everything was ok. He must have thought that he already disconnected the call when he said the last bit of the message, she thought.

All the girls were doing their homework around the dining room table, which was its main use, they usually used the kitchen table to have their meals, and it was the heart of the house after all.

It was close to 6 pm when they heard the front door open; Casey dropped her colouring pens and ran to her daddy. Jane loved watching the scene, Kurt would drop to one knee ready to catch their youngest and then he would lift her up in his arms. She would never forget when Bethany 'was too old' to do this, she honestly thought Kurt would cry and maybe he would have if the others still didn't do it but Ella and Morgan loved their older sister and mimicked her and soon they stopped running to hug Kurt hello, thankfully the twins, Maddie and Kenzie with Casey had no problems greeting Kurt when he arrived home. The twins wouldn't be that far behind their youngest sister, they would each hug Kurt and he would bend down to kiss them on their head. He would then enter the living room and kiss the elder three then leave her to last. But today was different, she couldn't help but stare and she knew she was doing it and she knew he could feel her look but he avoided eye contact. He followed the same routine as usual when he arrived home however this time he didn't kiss her. He let Casey down and just stood staring at her bashfully then quickly looked away. He was nervous, she realised, and he kept on running his hand over the back of his neck, a tell-tale nervous gesture. He didn't see her drop her mouth open in shock and lust when he walked in but by the time he had kissed all of their daughters she was biting her lip, something which would have relaxed him if he saw.

The girls, the elder ones at least, seemed to sense that there was something going on and paid more attention to their parents. It didn't take them long to realise what was going on, the three just shared a knowing look and smirks.

"Hey, girls, I just ordered the take out, the food should be here in around 45 minutes…I need to have an important… talk… with your dad…upstairs. Bethany, you're in charge…we'll be back down soon…" she said distractedly

She grabbed Kurt's tie and pulled him towards the stairs, he had no choice but to follow.

"Kurt c'mon, we need to discuss…Santa!...We need to tell him who has been good and not so good!"

She continued to drag him up the stairs by his tie. She was so focussed on her task, but she did hear their youngest say

"Why are mommy and daddy going to talk to Santa when it's only February?"

Neither parent heard the response of the older children; their minds were on something else.

40 minutes later they both entered the living room looking rather relaxed after their afternoon 'talk', to their twin daughters singing.

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in baby carriage!"

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in baby carriage!"

Both of them turned red at the song and turned to the elder children who all held up their hands in the universal surrender sign, to say they had nothing to do with it.

"Are we going to have another sister?" asked Casey

"No, sweetheart." Stated Kurt

"Ok, could we have a brother this time then?" replied Casey

Kurt looked to her for some help and she just giggled.

"Can you imagine if we have babies the same time as mom?" said Bethany which earned her a glare from Kurt

"I mean in like ten years' time, not next month daddy!" declared Bethany quickly

Bethany only used 'daddy' now when she was scared, trying to get something or get around Kurt.

"Danni's mom is one of nine, her uncle is one year younger than her…I was just thinking that nine is not that much more than six…" explained Bethany

Luckily the bell rang to announce that dinner had arrived.

They were in the middle of their dinner when Ella piped up.

"So dad…I bet you wish you got glasses years ago right?!"

Which caused both of them to go red again and the older three children to chuckle.

" _ **I**_ wish you got them years ago!" muttered Jane

He was silly to think that wearing glasses would change Jane's feelings towards him.

"So do I!" replied Kurt

He and Jane shared a knowing look.


End file.
